


the black sentai ranger

by celestexists



Series: school defense force shenanigans [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scenes, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestexists/pseuds/celestexists
Summary: Kakeru stares after him, Yuki’s hair shining like a silver crown under the street lights. And in his head, every thought sounds like Kimi when she saysoh, my. In that intrigued and slightly scandalized voice.In which Manabe Kakeru is neither cool nor stoic about anything.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Manabe Kakeru & Student Council (Fruits Basket), Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Series: school defense force shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104428
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	the black sentai ranger

**Author's Note:**

> So this series started as a joke last October, while I was (lovingly) complaining about Manabe Kakeru to my good friend Meg, who then replied, "Can you imagine if the anime was about Yuki’s life with the chaos council? Horrible." And me being me, I proceeded to imagine. So here we are.
> 
> Specialest thanks to Meg for being as fond of the kids as I am; and to writing house, for letting me sprint to my heart's content.

It’s dark by the time they finish planting the seeds, and Kakeru’s hands are grimy with soil. He’s thinking of how to explain his tardiness to his supervisor at the combini when Yuki turns to them with a smile that could put the blazing sunset to shame. There’s a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

Kakeru dusts off his hands and turns away to chat with the rest of the gardening club members. When he’s introduced to their secretary, Kakeru makes a mental note to introduce her to Kimi. They’d need to align their schedules if the Student Council will keep assisting this club.

After saying their goodbyes to the members, Kakeru bumps shoulders with Yuki. “Hey, I have a great idea,” he says.

Yuki eyes him warily. “We are not having a parade for the ‘School Defense Force’, Manabe-san,” Yuki reminds him in the politest of tones, as if they didn’t just have a screaming match hours ago.

“I’m still disappointed about that,” Kakeru sighs out, with drooping eyes and slumping shoulders. “But! That’s not what I meant. I think we should have an event celebrating the new term.”

The wary look intensifies. “You want to have a party?”

Kakeru waves away his words. “Now, now, Yun-Yun. If we’re going to have this proposal approved by the board, the event has to sound cooler than ‘ _school party._ ’ Like Intraschool Social Gathering.”

“What makes you think that the board would give us the budget for a last-minute event like that?”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” he winks. “Just say yes, and I’ll do the talking.”

Yuki hesitates, clearly torn between shooting down Kakeru’s idea and letting Kakeru do as he pleases to keep the peace.

“Please,” Kakeru wheedles. “It would be a great way for the students to meet the new student council on more casual grounds. And everyone loves free food and good music!”

“Fine,” Yuki says with a sigh. “But we’ll discuss this with the rest of the student council first. If they agree, and if the board approves the proposal, you’re spearheading this event.”

Kakeru salutes. “I won’t let you down, leader!”

*

Makoto peers up from the documents and studies Kakeru, to which Kakeru responds with a winsome smile.

“Top of the class _and_ an active member of the football club and the broadcasting organization,” Makoto summarizes approvingly. “Your transcripts in middle school were even more impressive.”

“Was taught the importance of a holistic education at an early age,” Kakeru says, folding his arms behind his head.

“But I noticed that you currently have two part-time jobs,” Makoto says. “How will you balance that on top of your academics and extracurricular activities if you are appointed in the student council?”

“Now that I’m in high school, I want to get real work experience for my resume,” Kakeru shares, leaning back on his chair. “So when I’m appointed, I’ll happily forgo my club memberships. Being part of the School Defense Force is more important.”

Makoto has been nodding along Kakeru’s spiel but he frowns at the last sentence. “What do you mean by School Defense Force?” he asks.

“Come now, President-san!” Kakeru scoffs. He leans forward and whispers, “Everyone knows that the student council defends the school from villains.”

“I… suppose.” Makoto clears his throat. “Now, as you know, we’ve already appointed the upcoming president of the student council. Sohma Yuki from Class-2C, I’m sure you’ve heard of him?”

“Of course!” Kakeru widens his eyes and claps his hands. “The dashing Prince of Kaibara High School. Who hasn’t heard of him?”

“Yes.” Makoto studies him with faint suspicion, as if he can hear an underlying tone in Kakeru’s effusive exclamation. “We’re very honored he accepted the position. And we’d like to ensure that all other council members will be able to work well with Yuki-kun. Do you think you could do this, if you were appointed?”

The trick to lying is to inject a little bit of truth, so that the words are easier to carry.

Kakeru stands and bows deeply. “President-san, it would honor me to uphold the integrity of the School Defense Force and transform the school for the better,” he says with all seriousness, his eyes lowered to the ground.

“That’s good to hear, Manabe-san.” Makoto actually sounds _teary_. Kakeru has to restrain himself from laughing before straightening up. “We’ll review the other candidates and update you before the term ends.”

“Thank you,” Kakeru grins, letting his delight show. “I hope to hear from you soon.”

*

“I love being on the School Defense Force,” Kimi gushes as Kakeru returns with her refill. “We get to meet so many cute students!”

“You’ve made the rounds, then?”

“Oh yes,” Kimi says, after sipping from her drink. “Our schoolmates would have been disappointed if they hadn’t talked to the one and only Kimi.”

Kakeru scans the courtyard as he stands beside her. Most of the students are lining up along the food and drink stalls, but some are chatting and eating in the central square. The lingering touch of summer keeps the night skies clear and the air balmy.

“You are the face of the defense force, it’s true,” Kakeru says, winking.

Kimi hums. “Speaking of pretty faces...” she trails off.

When Kakeru follows her gaze, he finally finds Yuki. He’s talking to a few first-years with a drink in his hand. The underclassmen can barely keep the awe from their expressions.

“Yun-Yun seemed _very_ surprised by how elaborate this event looks,” Kimi comments casually, studying her nails. “Does he not know you’ve been pulling strings?”

Kakeru laughs. “You know they’re imaginary strings.”

“People see what they want to see,” Kimi agrees, giggling.

Kakeru’s been estranged from his father for almost three years, but only two people in Kaibara High School know that. And one of them is standing right beside him. It only took Kakeru to mention his father’s name once before the board dropped everything to make this event happen.

“Oh,” Kimi gasps suddenly. “It seems our prince needs saving.”

The first-years are getting braver, leaning closer to Yuki and becoming more exuberant in their gestures. Yuki’s smile never falters.

“No,” Kakeru answers. The image of Yuki yelling at him, his eyes bright and cheeks flushed, comes unbidden. “Yun-Yun can take care of himself.”

Sure enough, Yuki eventually extricates himself from his growing crowd of admirers. Something in Kakeru’s stomach twists when Yuki makes his way towards them, so sure of which path to take.

“Oh my,” Kimi murmurs, pressing her empty cup to her lips.

“Good evening, Kimi and Nabe-san,” Yuki greets them. “Have you gone around to socialize with the students?”

“Never mind that, Yun-Yun,” Kakeru says, waving a hand. “Have you tried the yakitori in the last stall? It’s really good.”

“It’s delicious!” Kimi chimes in, because she’s the best enabler Kakeru can ever ask for.

They watch in fascination as Yuki shores up his patience, like a tall wall being built in seconds.

“I’m glad you’re both enjoying the food, but it’s important to talk to the students before the night ends,” Yuki says, so serious and stern. “Since that is the purpose of this event, right, Nabe-san?”

“Absolutely,” Kakeru slings an arm around Yuki’s shoulders. Yuki tenses in surprise, before he relaxes. “Which is why you and I should go around, leader. Gotta make sure the students are safe from all kinds of evils.”

“...That’s not really what—”

“School Defense Force here we go!” Kimi announces raising a fist to the air. “I’ll look for Machi-chan so we can talk to cute boys. I saw her hiding behind the kakigori stall.”

She winks at Kakeru in full view of Yuki before leaving.

“After you, Yun-Yun.” Kakeru gestures to the crowd with his free arm.

When the event officially opened this afternoon, Kakeru expected Yuki to keep the company of his cousins and Tohru for the rest of the evening. Maybe talk to the few students who would dare approach such an exclusive circle.

As usual, Kakeru was wrong. Yuki came with Tohru and the other Sohmas, true enough. But he left them after a few minutes and spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening flitting from one group to the other.

Kakeru’s so used to making snap decisions about people and being right about it, that now he’s not sure what to do when every assumption he’s made so far about Yuki has been completely off base.

He follows Yuki’s lead, and they start with the groups of first-years, then second-years, and so on, saving the teachers and staff for last. Yuki asks them how they find the event so far, what they like about it, what they think can be further improved by the student council; and speaking of the student council, have they interacted with any of the other officers?

Kakeru can’t read the expression on Yuki’s face when most of the people answer that _oh yes, Kimi and Kakeru—hello again, Kakeru!—were very nice, chatting and even eating with us_. _The first year secretary at the registration booth is a little surly_ , they add, _but he’s very efficient_.

By the time they finish, the event is winding down and most of the students have gone home.

Yuki hasn’t spoken since they talked to the Class 2 teachers, and it’s obvious he’s mulling something over. “I’m worried about Machi,” Yuki says abruptly.

Kakeru blinks. Again, that’s not what he’d expected of Yuki. “Why so?”

“I don’t think she talked to anyone tonight,” Yuki says quietly, watching the stall owners disassemble their booths. “She might alienate herself from the rest of the student body.”

Kakeru stares at him. He’s not used to other people being concerned over Machi. Even when Kakeru keeps his own worries hidden away from critical eyes.

“Give her time,” Kakeru says, shrugging. “Maybe she’ll grow into it. She’s the one who organized the booths, y’know.”

There’s a thoughtful silence for a moment. Then Yuki says, “You were right about the event. It was successful.”

Kakeru smiles easily at the compliment. “Ah, but you know not as many people would have come if you hadn’t been here!”

Yuki shakes his head, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “I don’t think so. Have you organized parties like this before?” He asks curiously.

“Hmm. Just a little.” Kakeru pinches his thumb and forefinger close together. “But it was really long ago.”

“You’re very good at it,” Yuki says wistfully. “I couldn’t have planned anything like this.”

Kakeru would think he’s lying or being modest, but Yuki is turning that specific shade of red when he’s embarrassed. And now that Kakeru is really looking, he can see exhaustion pinching the corners of Yuki’s lips, the tired slump of his shoulders.

And yet. “You could, though,” Kakeru says. Yuki wouldn’t even have to pull strings, imaginary or otherwise. All he’d have to do is be himself, and people will follow.

Yuki smiles, and Kakeru can hardly look away. “Thank you, Nabe-kun,” he says. “Good night.”

Kakeru stares after him, Yuki’s hair shining like a silver crown under the street lights. And in his head, every thought sounds like Kimi when she says _oh, my_. In that intrigued and slightly scandalized voice.

*

Kakeru doesn’t learn that Machi has enrolled as a first year in Kaibara High School until their first day, when he sees her walking along the hallways with that patented placid expression.

“Machi?” He exclaims, running towards her. “What the hell, why didn’t you tell me you were going to school here?”

She stares at him blankly before glancing at the students milling around them.

Of course. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.” He wants to take her wrist, like he used to when they were younger. Instead, he turns around and starts walking outside. He trusts she’ll follow him.

When they reach the steps going towards the football field, Kakeru sits down on the bleachers and pats the seat next to him. “How’s your first day going so far?”

He wants to ask after their father, her mother, her experience and dealings with middle school. But Machi is skittish at the best of times. And they haven’t talked in so long.

She looks down at her lap. “I’m familiar with all the course topics so far,” she finally answers.

He grins, shaking his head. “All the classes are probably too easy for you,” he says, unable to help feeling proud.

Their schooling in the city had been much more rigorous and exacting, so different from the pace and rhythm of Kaibara.

He leans back against the back of the bleachers when Machi doesn’t add anything. The weather is cool enough that he can take a cat nap before he leaves for work. Until then, he can wait for Machi.

He’s dozing off when Machi finally speaks. In the background, Kakeru can hear some of the football players roughhousing as they wait for their afternoon training to start.

“Mother gave birth to a son three months ago,” Machi says. “His name is Mieko.”

Machi could have said it in a number of ways. ( _We have a baby brother, nii-san_ or _I’m a big sister now_.) But she didn’t, because that’s not how either of them were raised.

When Kakeru opens his eyes, Machi is staring up at the flock of pigeons flying towards the sun, her expression unchanged. He’s not surprised; they’re both good at hiding things.

And Kakeru knows that if he tries to hold her in comfort—because words aren’t enough, are they—she’ll take flight like those birds.

Kakeru stares at her, watching how the light sets shadows on the line of her profile. Suddenly, he can’t help but feel hopeful, now that Machi is here with him. Hopeful that Machi finds her freedom too, the way he’s finding his. That even if she does decide to fly away, at least it will be her choice and only hers.

“Hey, Machi,” Kakeru says, propping his chin up with his fist. “You should join the School Defense Force, too.”

He only sees it for a split-second when Machi glances at him, a flicker of something in those ever-impassive eyes. But it was there, and Machi is here.

“What is that?”

Kakeru smiles.

*

This is the third time that Kakeru catches him watching them.

“Man, we miss having you on the team, Nabe,” Sora says when they reach the sidelines. He tosses Kakeru a water bottle and grabs one for himself. “Hasn’t been the same without you.”

Kakeru finishes the bottle and wipes his face with a towel. There’s a certain bite to the air lately in the afternoons, almost like a heralding that autumn is near. Even still, Kakeru finds himself sweaty and hot after a few games.

“Just because I’m not around anymore doesn’t mean you should slack off, Sora,” he grins.

“Hey!”

After Kakeru exchanges a few more words with them, he waves goodbye to the rest of the club and jogs towards the lone figure outside the fences of the football field.

“You could have joined, you know,” Kakeru says in greeting. “The football club’s friendly, and they’re always looking to convert casual players to official members.”

“Oh.” Yuki looks genuinely surprised by this, as if unaware that almost every student in Kaibara would die to have him in their club. “No, I just… I was surprised, I thought you have work in the afternoon?”

“Got moved to the night shift, so I’ve been playing a few rounds after defense force meetings to pass the time,” Kakeru explains, his eyebrows raising. He didn’t realize that Yuki knows his schedule.

“Oh,” Yuki says again. He’s holding himself awkwardly, one arm crossed over his chest as he holds his right arm with his left hand.

Kakeru rarely sees him this way, and it reminds him of the last time the two of them were here.

When Yuki revealed, all those weeks ago, that he wants to find his own special purpose in life, Kakeru had wondered how someone can be so brave and strong, to have their heart so bare on their sleeve.

“Do you know how to play?” he asks now.

Yuki shrugs, his hold on himself tightening. It makes him look smaller and even more awkward. “Not football, no. But I used to… I know how to kick the ball, at least.”

“Cool! We should have a one-on-one,” Kakeru suggests, grabbing Yuki’s hand and pulling him towards the field. “The club’s done by now so we have the field to ourselves.”

“What? No, I really should—”

“Come on, Yun-Yun, live a little.”

Even without looking over his shoulder, Kakeru can feel the indignant glare Yuki is directing at him.

Kakeru spends the rest of the afternoon teaching Yuki how to kick the ball properly (“The instep of your foot, Yun-Yun, not the tip! You’re going nowhere real fast like that”), how to dribble and nudge while running, and how to steal the ball. By the time they finish, it’s dark and they’ve both taken off their ties and rolled up their sleeves. Kakeru’s sweating again, and he’s definitely late for work.

But Yuki is flushed, his hair windblown and his uniform dirty and rumpled. And Kakeru doesn’t want to admit how seeing Yuki like this is worth getting chewed out by his supervisor again, but the way he can’t stop staring is probably telling.

“Did you let me win in the last round?” Yuki demands, the effect ruined by how he’s still beaming.

Kakeru widens his eyes. “Do I look like I let other people win?” He asks, pretending to scowl.

Yuki laughs at this, wrapping both arms around his stomach, like his laughter might spill from him somehow. It’s so different from how he held himself earlier. And Kakeru wonders randomly what it would be like to hold Yuki when he’s like this. Warm, and rumpled, and barely contained laughter.

“This was fun,” Yuki says softly, “I haven’t played in… a very long time.”

Kakeru hears something aching in Yuki’s words, and he tightens his hold on the strap of his bag before he does something stupid. “I can tell,” Kakeru says in a deliberately casual tone. “I’ve seen kids kick a ball harder than you.”

“Well, who was it that scored the last goal?” Yuki says archly, his chin tilted up and nose pointed to the sky.

“A lucky shot,” Kakeru scoffs, putting his arm around Yuki’s shoulder as they leave the field. “Since the final score is one-to-three.”

“I’m at a disadvantage since you have more experience,” Yuki argues. Then he ducks his head and adds, almost hesitant, “Maybe we should play more often, so I can catch up.”

This close, Kakeru can feel the warmth from Yuki’s body. This close, Yuki’s hair almost brushes against Kakeru’s cheek. This close, Kakeru has to stop himself from pulling Yuki even closer.

“Anytime, Yun-Yun. Anytime.”

*

Kakeru is dozing off on the courtyard bench under the tree when he feels someone sit next to him. The flowery, spicy perfume gives it away.

“Kakeru,” Kimi says contemplatively. “We’re good friends, wouldn’t you say?”

Warning bells start ringing in his head. He’s only known Kimi for a few months, but he knows enough to be wary of that tone. “Wouldn’t know,” Kakeru mumbles, not opening his eyes. “I guess so.”

Kakeru almost falls off the bench when Kimi whacks him on the head with her fan. “What the hell,” he howls, rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?”

Kimi opens her fan with an elegant flick of her wrist and starts fluttering it coyly, like she didn’t just almost decapitate him with it. “For hurting Kimi’s feelings! I don’t share my homemade onigiri with just anybody, you know that.”

“You just gave one to Takumi this morning!”

“Cute boys don’t count,” Kimi says with a wave of her fan. “Now, since we’ve established that we’re _best_ friends, tell me what you’re planning.”

Kakeru folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes stubbornly. “The plan was to nap during lunch break, but I can’t do that with you chattering in my ear, can I?”

“I saw you talking to Iwao-kun yesterday,” she comments.

“So what? Everyone likes Iwao-kun. He’s one of the most popular guys in our class.”

“Yeah, and very handsome too,” Kimi sighs dreamily. Then in a less dreamy and sharper tone, she adds, “Except you think he’s an arrogant airhead.”

“What? No, I don’t,” Kakeru laughs, finally glancing at her. She’s not even looking at him, she’s twisting her fan like it’s a baton.

At this, Kimi stops doing her fan tricks. She folds her hands primly and places it on her lap. Then she looks at Kakeru from under her lashes, and lets the silence speak for itself.

It reminds him of his first day in Kaibara High School, all those months ago. He was so determined to find an initial group of people to be with, to start. But in the end, Kimi found him.

 _Everyone’s talking about the mysterious boy from the city_ , she had said in greeting during lunch break. _I’m Kimi_ , she said with a sweet smile, _I think we’re going to be great friends._

“Maybe I’m thinking about joining an organization,” Kakeru says, after the silence has stretched pointedly.

Kimi raises an eyebrow. “And talking to Iwao-kun will help?”

Kakeru shrugs. Iwao is just a stepping stone, but he doesn’t bother saying anything because he knows Kimi will understand.

“What organization is this?” Kimi asks.

He sits up, because Kimi’s certainly not going away now, and grins. “Maybe I’m thinking of the School Defense Force,” he says casually.

“Oh, my,” Kimi says softly, her eyes widening. Whether it’s in genuine shock or pure affectation, Kakeru isn’t sure. “Kimi thinks she understands. But you’re wasting your time with Iwao-kun.”

Kakeru takes her hand from her lap and holds it close to his heart, like a prince would when courting a damsel. “Dearest, fairest Kimi,” he implores, “Could you ever find it in your heart to share your wisdom with a simple, humble boy like me?”

Kimi raises her other hand to her lips, like she’s hiding a smile. Anyone looking from the outside would think they were the romantic picture they’re trying to paint. The countless times they’ve been asked by classmates if they were dating in the last few months alone is hilarious. Eventually people stopped asking, because Kakeru and Kimi never answer with anything other than a full-bodied laugh.

“You’re neither simple nor humble, dear,” Kimi murmurs, her eyes shining. “But you really are an idiot. You didn’t listen to the student orientation, did you.”

Kakeru lets go of her hand and lies down on the bench again. “You know I hate orientations,” he groans.

“If you hated it a little less, you wouldn’t have wasted so much time impressing the wrong people.” Kimi pats his head condescendingly.

Kakeru laughs, batting away her hand. Sometimes he can barely believe Kimi found him, that he has a friend like her. And sometimes he almost believes that things were meant to be this way. “Are you ever going to explain or will you just leave your poor _best_ friend hanging?”

“Kaibara has an unusual system,” Kimi says in answer, leaving her hand in his hair. “The student body doesn't get to vote who the defense force will be. It’s the current student council that appoints the officers.”

“Very unusual,” Kakeru echoes, eyes closing. “But easier, I think.”

“Except Makoto-senpai already has a president in mind to replace him,” Kimi says, combing sharp fingernails through his hair. It makes Kakeru feel drowsy, but something in her voice keeps him awake.

“Who is it?”

When Kimi doesn’t answer, Kakeru looks up to catch her smiling curiously.

“Someone you like just as much as Iwao-kun. The Prince of Kaibara himself.”

*

One of Kakeru’s earliest memories of his mother is her telling him that in their position, first impressions mattered more than anything.

Making a good first impression opens up connections. But maintaining that good standing with other people builds a sterling reputation. And when that happens, his mother assured him, people are quicker to forgive and forget, no matter what they first think of you.

(This is one of the earliest, but not the closest memory he holds near. That is one is reserved for the first time they were invited to dinner by the main family. He was six, and his mother was as beautiful as any princess. She had pinned up her dark hair in an elegant twist, her features enhanced with subtle makeup. _You’re the image of your father, Kakeru_ , she said, holding him tight by the arms. Her sharp nails had been a dull ache through the sleeves. _But you have your mother’s heart and mind. Don’t ever forget that._ )

When Kakeru renounced his claim to the family inheritance, when he moved here to leave the city, he thought he’d unlearned everything his parents ever taught him. He’s a better person now, he thought.

Then he met Sohma Yuki, and Kakeru realized he’s still got a long way to go.

( _You’re just as good as everybody else_ , she said fiercely, later that night on their way home, when Kakeru lets himself be held and lets himself press his wet cheeks to her shoulder. _You’re just as good, and if you work hard enough, you’ll be better than even all of them_.)

*

Back in the city, the winters were bare and grey, the snow always neatly shoveled along the sidewalks and the skies dreary. In Kaibara, during the thick of winter, it snows almost everyday. The days are shorter and the nights longer. Even after two years of living here, Kakeru still loves it.

“Kakeru,” Machi says, her voice slightly muffled by her scarf. Machi is still getting used to the winter here, even though she hasn’t complained about it once. She’s been quiet ever since they started walking home from school, but it’s a contemplative kind of silence, like Machi is looking for the words to say what she wants.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t remember when she started calling him by his given name, rather than his family name or the shorthand for those. But it warms something in him that Machi has decided to give him this, the permission for them to be closer.

“You should stop being so hard on Naohito,” she says, after another pause.

“Ohoho, why’s that?” Kakeru glances at her, but Machi just stares steadily ahead and keeps walking briskly. Kakeru barely keeps up with her. “Does someone have a little crush on our resident hothead?”

At this, Machi looks up at him, her face smooth. But Kakeru can feel the exasperation coming off her in waves, and Kakeru feels a quiet wonder at this, too. At the small but growing changes in Machi.

He still sees her use the autumn leaf bookmark for her textbooks when she stays at the council room to study. Everyone else has surely noticed, especially after Kakeru and Yuki brought it up during their lunch outside school. It’s so distinct and colorful. But everyone is kind enough not to say anything.

“No,” Machi says, her voice just as even as her expression. “But he’s… trying to prove something. So just leave him be.”

“Prove something to who?” Kakeru scoffs, rolling his eyes. “He’s already on the Defense Force!”

Machi glances away, and they both stop at the pedestrian lane when the light blinks red. “To himself,” she murmurs.

And who’d know better about that than the two of them? She doesn’t say it, but Kakeru hears the unspoken words just as clearly.

“Nao-chan’s lucky someone is looking out for him,” Kakeru says lightly, putting his arm around Machi as they start walking again. “I’ll try my best not to poke the little pup so much. No promises, though.”

Machi looks up at him, unsmiling. “Thank you,” she says solemnly, her eyes bright.

He’d never admit it, but Kakeru would do almost anything to keep that light in her eyes. He winks at her and keeps his arm around her shoulder for the rest of their walk. Five blocks away from her apartment, when the snow starts falling, she leans closer to him.

*

Kakeru wakes in the dark to the sound of Yuki’s voice just outside the door.

“Good afternoon,” Kakeru hears Yuki say, to which everyone else answers with equal warmth. “It’s good to see everyone again. How were your winter breaks?”

Kakeru settles back into the sofa, one arm over his face. He’d been taking more shifts at the combini store during the holidays while school was out. It’s only now when things have slowed down and he’s back in school that the exhaustion is settling in.

“Where is the Vice President?” Kakeru hears Yuki ask.

“Where else?” Nao says exasperatedly. “Sleeping in the storage room.”

The first time he fell asleep in the closet, almost a year ago, he woke up to Machi opening the door. When he went back to sleep, she had closed it again without a word. The following day, a threadbare secondhand sofa had been placed where Kakeru set up his little pallet.

On her part, Kimi was just amazed that Kakeru can manage to sleep anywhere, anytime. And he doesn’t know how to tell her that it’s because he’s slept in so many different kinds of houses and apartments, with different kinds of beds and mattresses.

Kakeru doesn’t move when he hears the door open.

“Manabe-san?” Yuki whispers, closing the door just as quietly.

Kakeru’s had practice with this, too. Knowing when to fake sleeping when he doesn’t want to be disturbed. But he doesn’t know why he does it now, when he can barely keep the pretense up.

“Nabe-kun?” Yuki comes closer, his footsteps just making the slightest sound now.

He wants to remove his arm and see Yuki’s face, but he doesn’t want Yuki to see whatever expression he has right now.

Yuki stops just beside the sofa near Kakeru’s head. A pause. Then Yuki sits down by Kakeru’s hip and then—

“Kakeru.” Yuki places a hand on his shoulder, and curls his fingers in. Like he’s about to start shaking Kakeru awake. But he doesn’t.

Kakeru exhales, and it sounds like a sigh of waking, but it’s not. When he lifts his arm from his face, Yuki is smiling at him. And it’s not nearly dark enough in the room for Kakeru to hide. He wants to run and stay in place at the same time.

“Happy New Year,” Yuki says, still smiling in that unbearably gentle way. It’s horrifying how Kakeru can’t track what his own face is doing right now. “Time to get back to work.”

There’s a bandage on his forehead where Yuki’s bangs are barely hiding it. And Kakeru wants to ask him about it. He wants to ask Yuki about so many things.

Yuki slides his hand away from Kakeru’s shoulder, but Kakeru feels the warmth of that touch for the rest of the day.

*

Kakeru only realizes what this is later in spring, when the flowers are just starting to bloom.

Everyone else has gone home, and Kakeru is left with turning the lights off and locking the council room. Then suddenly Yuki bursts in, slamming the door open.

“What the hell!” Kakeru jumps, dropping his books on the floor. “You scared me, Yun-Yun!”

“Kakeru, look,” Yuki holds up a white vase full of colorful flowers. “The gardening club gave this to us as thanks for the help we’ve given. Isn’t it wonderful?”

The fragrance of the bouquet is so overpowering, Kakeru can feel a headache coming. And his phone is vibrating in his pants pocket, signalling the alarm he set for when he needs to leave for work.

He stares at Yuki, who has set the vase down and is carefully rearranging the flower stems. Something small and hungry inside Kakeru comes awake when Yuki brushes his fingers tenderly against the unfurling petals.

The flowers are beautiful, and as usual Kakeru can hardly look away from Yuki.

“Should I take it home?” Yuki frets, his hands still hovering over the flowers. “I’m worried if I leave it here they will start wilting immediately.”

The trick to living with hard truths: fold it in between at least two other facts so it is lighter to carry. For example: Kakeru is the spitting image of his father and Kakeru has the sharp mind and the tempestuous heart of his mother. Kakeru is only learning now how to be his own person.

“They’d die in this musty room if you leave it here, you know that.” Kakeru laughs. “They’ll bloom more in your hands. Besides, the gardening club gifted it to you, not the student council.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he says, smiling back. Then he plucks a rose from the vase and gives it to Kakeru. “You deserve one too, for helping replant the seeds.”

Kakeru stares at the flower in Yuki’s outstretched hand. The petals are light pink and still slightly closed. At the back of his mind, Kakeru wonders what this picture looks like from someone looking in from the outside.

Yuki is kind and Yuki is Kakeru’s friend now, somehow. And the truth folded in between these things is that what Kakeru feels for Yuki is only starting to unfurl in his mind.

Kakeru takes the flower and clutches it to his chest, heedless of the thorns digging in his palm. “I humbly accept this token of your affections, princess,” he says, because Kakeru never believed in feeling shame.

They almost knock the vase over when Yuki tries to get a chokehold on Kakeru, but it’s worth it, for the look on Yuki’s face.

Later, when Kakeru places the rose on his desk, his palms have scrapes from the thorns, but at least the flower is still intact. It would have been crushed if he had placed it inside his bag.

They’ve come a long way, Kakeru thinks, replaying the smile on Yuki’s flushed face as he waved goodbye to Kakeru with one hand, the other wrapped tight around his vase of flowers. Then Kakeru turns away from his rose to wash the blood from his hands, humming the opening song of Super Sentai under his breath.


End file.
